


Tea and Dick Biscuits

by MadamKREMsin



Series: Magic Tea Shop [1]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Blood, Demons, F/M, Foreplay, Gratuitous Smut, Growling, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Smut, Table Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 20:38:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14316708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamKREMsin/pseuds/MadamKREMsin
Summary: I swear it's more serious than the title implies lolThe reader owns a sweet little tea shop. She and Sebastian have had ongoing chemistry for a while, and now it's reached it's full potential. AKA they fuck and make the reader into a god damn demon. <3





	Tea and Dick Biscuits

“You’re mine.” The growl reverberated in her ear, reaching her very core. The voice was lower and gruffer than normal, slipping from the normal composure laced tones. Sebastian Michaelis was many things, but pure was not one of them, which (Reader) was learning at this very moment. He towered over her, his height intimidating to some, but stirring up a strange desire within her. 

The pair were inside (Reader)’s tea shop, and (Reader) was backed up against the counter. The wooden rim was digging inter her back, but she dare not shift forward, not with the demon who was mere centimeters from her in such a state. Her heart was fluttering at the proximity, and while she kept her head tilted up in defiance, she was unable to maintain eye contact. She also knew her face was burning red, further adding to her shame.

“I-I’m not good enough for you.” (Reader) mumbled, searching for something to focus on to keep her thoughts from overloading. Besides, she truly felt that Sebastian deserved better than some random peasant. What was so special about her?

“Now, how could a lady as fine as yourself believe that?” He purred. A shiver went down (reader)’s spine. He sounded nearly predatory, and she was the prey to his panther.

“Stop that, you know I’m not a lady. I’m not royalty, rich, or even of any importance. I have nothing I can give you in return.” She steeled her nerves, attempting to keep her cool. He couldn’t know how much this was affecting her, how tempted she was to look up into his eyes and bridge the gap between them. 

“You can give me the one thing I yearn for, Lady (Reader).” His fingers were trailing down her neck, causing her breath to hitch. 

“...And what is that.” She tried to steady her voice.

“Your heart.” The fingers lifted. Daring a glance up, (Reader) was shocked to see a faint smile on Sebastian’s face, albeit one accompanied by narrowed eyes and quirked eyebrows.

“How funny,” she snapped. “I’m mortal, in case you didn’t remember. I’ll be gone and dead before you can even court me”

“Then what am I doing right now?” He rested his hands on the counter, one on each side of her. She was trapped, although she didn’t find herself minding. Instead, that temptation was growing, and she found herself sneaking a swift glance at those oh so tempting lips. “Besides, that can be fixed you know.” Before (Reader) could respond, he ducked his head down and did something that sent the words from her mouth. The bastard licked her neck, and the slightest tip of his teeth grazed her sensitive skin.  
It took her a moment to process what he said, and a moment more to put together the needed words to respond. 

“Wh-what do you mean?” (reader) questioned. Sebastian moved one hand to touch her once more, this time drawing circles on her back. The touch was simple, but it sent fire running through her skin. The longer the silence stretched on, the lower those circles traveled.

“Join me.” He breathed into her ear, the words softly fluttering. He was so close, so very close to reaching the place she needed to be touched. Just before he drew too low, he stopped. Damn the bastard. Damn him back to the hell he came from! Instead, he took his hand and grabbed the girl’s chin, angling her to face him, forcing her to look straight at him. She couldn’t bring herself to look into those piercing red eyes, and instead focused on the soft lips she wished to feel against her own. “I can make you a demon, if you just give the word. You’d be my equal in every way, just a single word, and I’ll do it.”

“Do it.” (Reader) agreed without hesitation. Despite the lust enveloping her senses, she knew she loved Sebastian, and would do anything for more time with him. He was kind and strong, not to mention devilishly sexy. Most important of all, he knew how to love with his whole being, and she knew that if she refused he’d back off right away.  
“Then you really are mine.” Sebastian smiled, and despite his intentions, it was the most pure sight (reader) had ever seen. It was so damn beautiful and damn it, she needed   
him. Now.

She smashed her lips against his, kissing him hard at first, and then softly. Of course, he wasn’t caught off guard by this. Instead, it seemed as though he were waiting for it. While his sensual lips were occupied with hers, sending waves of pleasure through her mind, his hands found a new use. They were trailing to the lacing keeping her dressed closed. He deftly worked to untie the string, and soon he was helping her wriggle out of the too-tight fabric.   
Sebastian moved his grip to her wrist, growling in her ear, “Let’s take this someplace more private.” He stepped back, the distance too far for her liking. Despite this, she took a shuddering breath, gathering all her will in order to step away. 

(Reader) walked over to the door, turning the lock in one swift motion. She faced Sebastian with a smirk of her own growing on her face. “Shall we?”

**Author's Note:**

> AND THEN THEY FUCK
> 
> But no seriously I'll finish this one day and it'll be a beauty. A sinful beauty.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this Krem :3
> 
> ~Sin


End file.
